


I'll Do It For You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [48]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Chores, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I'll do it for you."





	I'll Do It For You.

**48\. "I'll do it for you."**

* * *

"What!"

Leah Clearwater rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatic attitude. "You heard me Seth."

"Come on Leah, that's not fair! Why do have to wash the dishes right now? Can't I do them when I come back?" Seth pleaded as he glanced towards the mountain of dishes in the kitchen. The pack came over earlier to eat breakfast at the Clearwater house but disappeared the moment the food was finished leaving the dishes rest in the sink.

"Mom wants them done before she gets back from the store, and I have a date with Rosalie in ten minutes. Beside your the youngest." Leah stated.

Seth pouted, "But I have a date with Jasper today too. Can't you at least help me out before you go." Seth pleaded.

Leah opened her mouth only to hear two honks outside. Moving to the open door, Leah peaked out smiling as she saw her mate outside near her Mercedes Convertible. The blond bombshell was leaning against her Mercedes, her nose scrunched up at the overflowing smell of wet dog. Beside the girl was her Jasper who was climbing out of his newly purchased Volvo. The military vampire brought it because he didn't feel that his Ducati 848 was safe enough for his mate. He said something to the girl as he walked past, "Hello Leah."

"Hey Jasper. Bye Jasper." Leah said as she grabbed her jacket before turning back to Seth, "Wash the dishes Seth." with that she was gone.

Seth groaned loudly sending an pout towards his mate, "We have to reschedule. I can't go anywhere until I get all these dishes washed, and that's gonna take forever."

"I'll do it for you." Jasper announced as he started rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. 

"No Jas, its my chore. I'll do it." Seth argued trying to stop his mate from moving towards the sink. Jasper shook his head, "I can get it done way quicker than you. The quicker its done, the quicker we can go on our date. Now sit down and tell me about your day." Jasper ordered leaning over to press a quick kiss to Seth.


End file.
